James Simon
Appearance Since becoming an arrancar, James has let his hair and beard grow out a bit. His mask resembles eye black that football (real football, not that namby-pamby soccer garbage) players often wear. The white stripes start right under each eye and follows his cheek bone to just before the base of his temple. He also sports a white tank and blue jeans, rather than the typical arrancar attire. His hollow hole is where his solar plexus ought to be, but is covered by his shirt, he still doesn't like it. His zanpaktou is the same sword that used to house his Fullbring. The blade stays strapped across his back, like it always had. Old habits die hard, it seems. James appears to be in his mid-thirties. Personality At first, James is typically cold to the point of rudeness, making him a horrible first impression. He doesn't talk much about himself. However, those that have impressed him in combat, become the few that really get to know him. In battle, James's mood is highly unpredictable. He will either be calm and focused, or manic, throwing more and more power into his attacks. This mood is not triggered by anything specific, it just is, or it isn't. History James Simon grew up in an orphanage in Little Rock, Arkansas. At the age of 16 he began to develop a higher brain capacity and physical attributes. He ran from the orphanage and survived as best he could in the Ozark mountains of Northern Arkansas. After training and becoming a powerful Fullbringer, he sold his services to Uncle Sam and was part of many covert operations around the world. After an incident where he lost control and went into a blood craze, in which he killed the target insurgents, the civilians of the local village, and all the men in his unit, he was made a fugitive of the US. He was contacted by Xcution after another incident in which he utterly destroyed an American military base in New Mexico. James would spend quite a lengthy amount of time with Xcution. He along with Kylar Blackwolf and Klark Jones were the last three charter members. Following an incident with his sadist older brother, James came to the conclusion that he would best serve the people pf the world by turning himself into the authorities. After a double life sentence (didnt't mean much, James didn't age) of which he had served just over a month, James became bored with the tedium of the world. All the heroic ideals that brought him to this place were relegated to a very dark corner of his mind. With this occurence, he left. Yes, left prison. Nearly as easily as he had walked in, he walked out. But for real, who's going to step in front of a blazing, man-beast that just threatened to harvest your organs for his trophy room? After a blissful few days home at the mansion, James once again answered the call to action. A fellow fullbringer had charged into Las Noches to save a girl. The chance to scrap with a real-life espada was just far too enticing to pass up. Here, the story gets a little crazy. Actually, everything kinda works out the way it should have. No heroics, no underdog championship. James got his lower 2/3 vaporised by a Gran Rey Cero, and uh, now he's an arrancar. Powers and Abilities * Cero * Bala * Sonido * Heirro Resurreccion "Guerra es el Infierno" (War is Hell) is the physical manisfestation of James's neverending desire for battle. His body is clad in dark armor and his skin turns into a fiery substance. Smoke rises from his exposed skin and his sword transforms into a giant hammer, a hammer that appears to be an extension of his body. The hammer has a scythe type blade that runs off the back end of its head. Zanpaktou James retained a form of his healing ability. It seems it wasn't his blood after all, the hollow influence tainted his very soul. Blood clots almost instantaneously, fractured bones mend in a matter of seconds, fully broken in a few minutes. Full limbs won't regrow, but it will keep James alive long enough to finish the fight, for the most part. Resurreccion Upon activation, smoke and ash will start to pour off of James at a significantly higher rate than before. The smoke acts as a camouflage of sorts from a distance, though it doesn't hide much from closer proximity opponents. The ash that mixes with the smoke will billow out and create a shield that will absorbs and dissolve spiritual and ranged attacks. If the opponents SEI is four higher than James's REI, it wont block much damage. If they're SEI is lower, the attack probably won't do much damage at all. As this technique charges, James's warhammer will glow brighter and brighter, as will his body. When the time comes for it to be released, James will have two options for how that occurs. He may attack with one end of his weapon. The hammer will produce a large wave of fire, that will spread along the arc of James's swing, whether that be horizontal or vertical or with green eggs and ham. The fire will ignite most anything it passes over until it runs out of juice. OR, he may attack with the scythe end of the weapon. The scythe burns very hot and will slice through almost anything, this makes it quite useful for a devastating close-range attack. Cero James's cero is fired from his eyes. This way, he doesn't have to put down his weapon in order to fire it. The beam is orange and it much thinner than an average cero. While this makes it easier to dodge, the condensed power hits with a much harder punch. Balas are fired in the same way. Fullbring (For Memory's Sake) “Light Of The Forge." When James activates his Fullbring. His sword, "Hephaestus," glows dull orange. The sword can produce intense flame, which James can then manipulate, and, as the name would suggest, it acts as a Blacksmith's forge. James can cut through most materials with his sword, when he slices through an object, it becomes the fuel for the flame. James can then produce fire constructs from the sword's flames. Manipulations Light weapon: '''He uses bringer light to increase the force at which he can use his weapons. He can use this for slashes, stabs and throwing weapons to incease their damage and the speed of his strikes. (EKL 60) '''Long Nine: '''James holds makes a fist and holds his arm towards the target. He grabs his arm with his other hand, just above the elbow. A volleyball sized fire ball appears at the end of his arm, when James fires it, it flies straight towards the target. The shot strikes with the power of a cannon. Explodes on contact. (EKL 40 Adept) '''Overheat: '''James mimics firing a military-grade minigun. Tiny fireballs form in front of James and are then launuched forward at extremely high speeds. One fireball won't do much damage, but the rate of fire is astounding, topping out at just under 1500 rounds a minute. That's roughly 20-25 a second. (EKL 25 Normal) '''Hot Shot: '''James makes the classic "gun hand." He can fire small fireballs from the tips of his finger. They hit with the power of a 9mm (EKL 15 Basic) '''Scorching Sabotage: James coats his weapon in flame, the flame deals increased damage as well as instantly igniting anything flammable. The fire dies after James makes solid contact with his opponent. (EKL 25 Normal) Infernal Chains: '''Two chains of fire extend from the flame in James's hand. The chains bind to the first person they touch, on the first place they touch. Gives James a point of connection to use for his own sinister purposes. (EKL Bind 30. Lasts one turn) '''Thermal Asphyxiation: '''Creates a cage of fire, encompassing the target. The fire quickly burns up all the available oxygen with its walls. This causes a paralyzing deficiency of oxygen. (EKL Bind 30. Lasts one turn.) Techniques '''Forge Works :: Hephaestus may assume the form of a myriad of weaponry. Combat Utility - Average (3) Cost: 2/2/3 :: These forms include: *Polearms **Halberd, Spear, Battleaxe, Trident, and Falx. *Blades **Sword ***Broadsword, Sabre, Katana, and Claymore **Combat Knife, Kukri, and Tomahawk *Bludgeon **Mace, Flail, Warhammer **Cestus ***Rounded, Spiked, and Bladed Fire Manipulation James can manipulate fire for use with attacks and defense. He must have a source of fire, as this ability does not allow him to generate his own. : Agni-Kai: '''Fire-bending. James can manipaulate fire to add elemental damage to his strikes and kicks. He can also throw bolts of fire with minimal effort. : '''Burning Plains: '''James ignites an acre of ground, or as near as he can get depending on room size. The boundaries are demarcated by high walls of flame. The ground inside the arena is saturated with fire. This technique creates the one-on-one situations that James constantly seeks. It requires a lot of his own reiatsu, so it is typically a last resort/all or nothing technique. Combat Utility : '''James's Awesome Fire Thingy James creates a rounded barrier of fire. It acts as a shield against attacks. The shield is hot enough to disrupt electrical flow and evaporate small to medium sized amounts of water. The shield will deflect low to medium level kido, cero, bringer manipulations, and physical attacks. Tainted Heritage Due to the residual hollow reiryoku left by the attack on his mother, James's blood has a healing component. Blood clots almost instantaneously, fractured bones mend in a matter of seconds, fully broken in a few minutes. The blood won't regrow a lost limb, but it will keep James alive long enough to finish the fight, for the most part. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Xcution